


Master Mind

by managerie



Series: RINCH [25]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Iris/Reese, Background Shaw/Root, Background Zoe/Reese, Episode Related, Episode Rewrite: s04e22 YHWH, Episode: s04e22 YHWH coda, Established Relationship, M/M, POI Season Four Rinch Rewrite, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the event in YHWH. For this story Root is like Haorld's little sister. She doens't want to think about Harold having sex with anyone.</p><p>Originally published for the Season Four Rinch Rewrite Website <a href="http://www.therealpersonofinterest.com">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Mind

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Characters are not mine. No money being made.  
> Beta Read by Blue_Finch

~*~

“John?” Ms. Zoe Morgan came into the safe house carrying a file folder which she laid on the table between Finch and Reese. She took off her coat and said, “I believe I owe you an apology.”

Harold made to swiftly leave the room, but Zoe took his arm in a gentle grasp. “You need to hear this too. I have misjudged the situation, took it personally, and now I need to make it right.”

Harold swallowed, “Your relationship with Mr. Reese is none of my business.”

Zoe laughed, but not unkindly. She tweaked Harold’s nose and asked him to sit.

John watched all this with an impassive face.

After Harold sat back down,  Zoe explained. “I thought Iris was an innocent that you were playing games with as well as using her to cheat on Harold.”

Finch squawked and looked shell shocked.

John stretched his arm over the chair between them and patted Harold’s arm. “Zoe knows about our arrangement, Harold. She wouldn’t have started a physical relationship with me unless she was assured that you weren’t being deceived. She reads body language for a living, Finch. She could easily see our love for each other in every line of our bodies.”

A muffled voice from beyond the drapes said, “Gross!”

Harold’s eyes closed slowly as if asking for patience.

John yelled at the curtains, “Come out of there, Root!”

Ms. Groves looked ruffled and slightly green when she slumped into a chair near Harold. “Did Sameen know about this unholy union?”

“Hey!” Zoe snapped. “I have an apology to make here. If you didn’t notice that they’ve practically been married for two years now then that’s on you.”

Root turned horror stricken eyes toward John, but she kept her mouth shut.

Zoe nodded to herself then indicated the folder on the table. “I did some research. Iris Campbell’s family of cops were neck deep into HR. They even orchestrated a hit on Joss. Sorry I doubted you John. I get over protective of our little bird.”

Harold blushed and Root raised her hand as if she were in kindergarten.

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Yes, Root?”

Root refused to look at John. “So Lurch and Harold have been married for years but Harold lets you roll in the hay with John?”

Zoe finally sat down. “You want to take this one Harold?”

Harold looked like he couldn't breathe, but he shook his head.

Zoe smirked at him then said to Root. “I know you bat for the other team, but you certainly can understand that Harold isn’t always interested in the physical side of loving John. The computer code draws his presence more times than I can count. John and I have a long standing agreement to deal with pent up energy together then go home to our true loves.”

“Oh, so Harold and John don’t have sex?” She looked relieved.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at Root “What are you, five years old? Of course they have sex but not as often as _Harold_ thinks John needs. So, Harold lets John have some noncommittal tail on the side.”

Root looked like she was going to be sick. “Gross.”

Zoe rolled her eyes but continued. " I thought Iris was an exception: that John was seriously and emotionally cheating on Finch,  but it turns out that John was only dating her to clear Carter’s name and insure that Taylor had no enemies left in the department. So I apologize for the hostility and mistrust."

Harold finally spoke. “Apology accepted. Now if we could please change the subject.”

Zoe met John’s eyes and winked. Harold would be hot under the collar all night and John was going to reap the benefits. It was as close to making amends as Zoe could get without ruining her reputation as a hardass.

John had been coming to Zoe less and less this last year as Harold came to terms with his lover’s libido and needs. Hopefully, this will be a final push to make Harold see that John only had eyes for him. Everything was going according to her master plan.

 

 ~*~

 


End file.
